


Perks of Ownership

by Charname



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Obsession, Sexual Coercion, Siblings, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charname/pseuds/Charname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnussen wants to own Mycroft. It's not about business. He's not just another acquisition. </p>
<p>Magnussen has wanted Mycroft since he'd discovered that there was someone powerful enough to resist him. He doesn't care about state secrets; what Magnussen wants is Mycroft Holmes' complete and utter submission.</p>
<p>He's grateful to Sherlock for handing him victory, but he enjoys gloating far too much to restrain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a fill for [a prompt over here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21766.html?thread=129688070#t129688070) on the Sherlock Kink Meme.

"They're taking their time, aren't they?" Magnussen comments as they follow him out on to the patio. 

"You have nothing on Mary, outside of your mind-palace?" Sherlock confirms. "Nothing you have to send out for?"

"Mycroft and his men are on their way here. They are going to discover you in the act of attempting to sell state secrets. What do you think will happen when I tell your brother that all reports of this could be suppressed? What do you think he'll do for me, when he knows that his little brother's future depends entirely on my benevolence?"

Magnussen turns to face Sherlock. "Did he tell you to stay away from me? You should have listened." He smiles. "He's been incredibly clever. I tried and I tried, but I could never get anything on him, nothing I could use." 

Magnussen takes a step toward Sherlock. "He's always been just out of reach, but you, you pull him down." 

"It's not about what's on the laptop, Mr. Holmes. The password's irrelevant. I don't want his secrets; I want him. And now I have him, because I have you, you naughty boy. You're a collar for the most powerful man in the country, and you've just handed me his lead." 

Magnussen steps closer again, more than close enough to touch. "I'm used to getting whatever I want, having whomever I want. Being denied has been provocatively novel."

"You know what it's like to want when you can't have." Magnussen smiles again. "It makes the desire so much more..." he lifts a hand to run his thumb over Sherlock's cheek, "ardent."

Magnussen gazes at him for a moment, assessing his response. Sherlock clamps his jaw shut and maintains eye contact, regulating blinking at a neutral pace. 

"When you said you were giving me your brother for Christmas, I didn't let myself hope you'd deliver. Thank you."

Sherlock effortfully refrains from responding. 

"And now that I'm going to have him, oh, all the things I've been planning to do to him."

Magnussen leans in, close enough to Sherlock's ear to whisper, and continues at a conversational volume. "I'm going to come on his face and make him rub it in."

He leans back with a soft smile, glancing over at John, who has apparently forgotten how to breathe without choking on air. 

"What?" John asks, collecting himself.

"I am going to bend Mycroft Holmes over. I am going to hold him down. I am going to fuck his thighs, and then I am going to make him finger himself for me." Magnussen leaves little room for misinterpretation. 

"W-" John starts again, before Magnussen drowns him out.

"I'm going to press him against the wall and fuck him raw. I might even do it right here, so the staff can watch."

Magnussen's gaze crawls over Sherlock's face. It's been too long since he's swallowed, saliva is building up, but he holds himself steady; he doesn't want to appear to gulp in front of this man.

"I might record it and send it to you. You'd have to watch. I'm sure you can imagine so many ways for me to make it worse for him when you don't do what I tell you to."

"You can all watch it together." He smiles over at John. "It certainly won't be the worst thing Mary's ever been asked to do."

"I am going to come inside him and I am going to plug him. He is going to go to work, he is going to sit in meetings, and he is going to make decisions that affect the world while full of what I've left in him. He is going to come back to me, and he is going to let me do it again, and again, and again. He is going to hate every moment of it, but he is going to do it to protect you."

Sherlock's arm twitches. It's barely perceptible, but the corners of Magnussen's eyes crinkle with pleasure at catching him out. 

"I am going to touch him until he's begging. I am going to turn him into a sobbing, writhing mess. I am going to make him forget that he loathes me for just long enough to see what he looks like when he realises who he's just come for. I am going to make him mindless and-"

Sherlock holds up a hand to calm John as he steps toward them. "He is _enjoying_ your reactions," Sherlock states in a poor, tense attempt at a neutral tone.

"I'm enjoying your reaction more, the very English stiff upper lip." Magnussen places his index finger against Sherlock's philtrum, then presses down, pushing his lip hard against his teeth. 

"I can do anything I want to him. I can piss on and in him, and I can make him thank me for it. I can pierce him; I can share him; I can do things that will make him too ashamed to look the people who will no longer consider him a colleague in the eye, or I can make him live with the strain of keeping it secret and the fear that I won't let him. Every time I touch him, I will own him more."

"Have you ever wondered what your brother looks like, with his mouth spread wide over a cock?" Magnussen tugs at Sherlock's lower lip as he pulls his hand away. "I'm going to know."

"I'm going to hold him afterward, the way your parents hold each other. I am going to kiss him, and he is going to be too smart to do anything but kiss me back."

Magnussen steps back and turns at the sound of the approaching aircraft.

"And eventually," he says, glancing back over his shoulder, "I'm going to have had him for long enough that I get bored."

The lights wash over them, and Sherlock hears his brother's voice. He considers the possibilities, and he makes the decision to act.


End file.
